deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia the 3rd (Blaster Master)
Jason Frudnick is the main protagonist of the Blaster Master series. He rides an all-terrain agile battle tank Sophia the 3rd. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va (Completed) Possible Opponents * Mega Man * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Robbit (Jumping Flash) History Death Battle Info Background (Jason) * Full Name: Jason Frudnick * Gender: Male * Age: likely in teens * Species: Human * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Owned a pet frog named Fred Background (Sophia the 3rd) *Alias: NORA MA-01, Sophia 3rd, MA-01 Metal Attacker (Meta Fight) *Height: 4.0 m *Length: 6.5 m *Width: 6.0 m *Horsepower: 16,000 *Weight: 150 tons *Made of titanium *Given to Jason by Eve Abilities *Is tough enough to ignore falling damage *Can take several direct hits from ordnance *Is more or less immune to environmental conditions *Can even survive in lava for more than a couple seconds *Can jump impressively high and is highly modular Weapons *Cannon **Sophia the 3rd's basic weapon **Is strong enough to take out most foes in one shot **Can quickly swivel in any direction and even aim upwards **Can only have three shots in the air at a time **Can stock a variety of sub-weapons, up to 99 of each *Hyper Beam **Greatly increases the damage output *Crusher Beam **Builds upon the Hyper Beam **Is an even more powerful weapon that enables Sophia the 3rd to destroy certain blocks and walls *Thunder Break **Activating this results in a powerful forked lance of lighting lashing below the vehicle **The fork is randomly generated and so accuracy is poor **Not efficient to jump over an enemy and hope to hit them with it **Better used while in free-fall, in a watery environment where aiming is easier or when sitting on a platform above an enemy **Can unleash thunderbolts in 8 directions *Multi-Warhead Missile **Upon launch, three missiles streak away from Sophia the 3rd; one forward, and two at 30 degree angles above and below **The missiles have no guidance but will pass through objects *Homing Missile **When fired, a single missile will quickly track and automatically target the nearest enemy **Despite the speed and relative accuracy, it's possible for the missile to get confused by especially quick or evasive enemies and simply whirl around for a bit **The missile is unobstructed by walls or other objects *Gun (Jason) **Can be upgraded considerably **Has eight bars, much like his Power bar **Collecting Gun Spheres increase the level *Grenade (Jason) **A throw distance is very short while still, but moving in a direction increases the range a little **Are much more powerful than the standard gun and and can be thrown rapidly Mobilities *Hover Module **Allows Sophia the 3rd to essentially fly for a very limited time **A lot of fuel is necessary just to get Sophia the 3rd in the air **Once airborne, using short bursts for altitude control is advised to conserve fuel, though a full burn is necessary to reach some areas **Can't be used underwater *Dive Module **Allows Sophia the 3rd to move freely in underwater like a submarine **Doesn't sink like a rock to the bottom like a 150-ton vehicle should *Wall1 **Grants Sophia the 3rd the ability to drive up walls **Can be used to access areas that even the Hover Module doesn't have the energy for *Wall2 **Allows the ability for inverted travel, letting Sophia the 3rd drive on ceiling **It can only transition to the ceiling via Wall1 **Using the Hover Module to reach the ceiling won't engage Wall2 Feats *Rescued his pet frog Fred *Defeated many monsters like Mother Brain *Managed to bring down/destroy a mountain *Boosted in the entrance of a cave in a blink of an eye *Fought against monsters outside of Sophia the 3rd (Jason) *Is a pretty well swimmer (Jason) Weaknesses *Will take damage while falling (Jason) *Sophia the 3rd can be destroyed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sunsoft Combatants Category:Blaster Master Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Pilots Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Missile User Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Vehicle Users Category:Male Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Cannon Users Category:Glass Cannons